lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Struggle of the Multiverse(Shop Page)
Due to how lengthy the main page is, The Shop and Story Pages are their own separate entities and will link back to the main page. So here in this nice little area, a decently sized room with all sorts of knick-knacks, clothes, trinkets, etc., the Shop Keeper resides here. The In-Game Currency is Ceni Page is WIP What can be done in the shop You can do the following here: * Buy Costume Packs * Buy Color Packs * Buy Character Bios(Each Available upon clearing Arcade Mode with the corresponding character) * Buy a Lotto Ticket in hopes of winning a large amount of Ceni Prices * Color Packs - 5,000 Ceni. 10,000 Ceni for Special Colors. * Costume Packs - 10,000 Ceni * Character Bios - 300 Ceni(Starter Characters), 500 Ceni(Secret Characters) * Lotto Ticket - 5 Ceni Color Packs Alternative Colors, pallet swaps for the characters. * Color Pack 1 * Color Pack 2 * Color Pack 3 * Color Pack 4 Special Colors Color Packs that are designated by Letters rather than Numbers. * Color Pack M: Manga Colors * Color Pack N: Neon Colors * Color Pack S: Sepia Colors * Color Pack SW: Swapped Colors. Costume Packs The Costumes are by all means a cosmetic choice, they don't affect normal gameplay outside of simply changing how the character appears. It could be an alternative outfit or perhaps the character dresses up as someone else. * Bizarre Future - Costumes for JoJo and Synth * Aqua Dragon of Chivalry- Costumes for Jino, Zold, and Frisch * Federation of Guardian's Archives - Costumes for Fulgore, Ion, and Asterisca * Untold Secrets Act 1 - Costumes for Apollo, Joshua, and Io * Untold Secrets Act 2 - Costumes for Kishon and Calgrak * Untold Secrets Act 3 - Costumes for HardRoar, SC7, and Moros Starter Character Costumes Bizarre Future * JoJo: Dresses as Fortunato Zeppeli * Synth: Receives extensive upgrades, looking more futuristic Aqua Dragon of Chivalry * Jino: Battle Damaged attire. * Zold: ??? * Frisch: Dualist Carapace of the Second Lightning Emperor Federation of Guardian's Archives * Fulgore: ??? * Ion: looks like his "Genesis" Counterpart * Asterisca: Conforms into Astreia Arcstellaerea Secret Character Costumes Untold Secrets Act 1 * Apollo: ??? * Joshua: Empyrdom AE uniform * Io: Changes to Airion or Celeste at random Untold Secrets Act 2 * Kishon: ??? * Calgrak: ??? Untold Secrets Act 3 * HardRoar: Heavily Resembles Jin Kazama's Main outfit from Tekken 7 with a Red Tee-Shirt. * Secret Character 7: ??? * Moros: ??? Bios Bios simply describe the character, giving brief details on the character's background as well as their name, alignment, stats and the like. Each Bio will have a title given to them listed here. Starter Characters * Saiyan raised on Earth: Jino * Marked by Destiny: JoJo * The Girl from the Future: Synth * The Family Zeti: Zold * Harvester of Hearts: Frisch Celerent * Guardian of the Core: Ion * Mechanical Instinct of a Killer: Fulgore * Sovereign Sentimatron: Asterisca Secret Characters * Hero of Flames: Apollo * Two Spirits, One Body: Io Iapetus * Archon Emperor: Joshua Zephyrius * Heritage for the Empire: Kishon Lynn Rose * Armored Survivor: Calgrak the Echidna * Nippon Warrior: HardRoar * ???: Secret Character 7 * Void Incarnate: Moros Special: * The Dreaded: The Host* * Morale Centered Heroes: Nickolases* * The Busy Little Shopkeeper: Alaine* (*) = Obtained for free once every other Bio is obtained. Category:Fangames